Charlie's Dinner
by DoctorH
Summary: A Murdoch Mysteries teleplay: In a locked house, a hostess holds a dinner for six guests. The hostess is stabbed and one of the six guests is guilty, but which one? Murdoch is on the case, and he finds that all of the witnesses' stories are remarkably consistent; yet at least one of them must be lying. A solution to the mystery is included.
1. ACT I

"CHARLIE'S DINNER"

(FADE IN. EXT. OF CHARLIE'S HOUSE, about 7:25 in the evening. CUT TO: INT. OF CHARLIE'S HOUSE. There is a gathering going on. At first glance, it is a party, but quickly it becomes evident that this is not a happy get-together. Present are: CHARLIE Luna, a lady in her early twenties (not immediately visible); CHESTER Stanley Shepherd, a very rough-looking and scary fellow; JOHN Luna, a late forty-ish man of average means; MAGGIE Lynne, an attractive woman in her middle years; MARK Mariner, a distinguished man in his mid-fifties; STELLA Bassett, a pretty lady in her mid-twenties (not immediately visible); and SUMMER Kitt, an elderly and very distinguished lady who seems to have most of her mental and physical faculties. Except for CHESTER, who seems to be dressed for hooliganism, all of these people are dressed nicely for dinner. Various rooms of the house are visible, but it is impossible to see every room in the house from any location. There is a sitting room, next to a dining room. The dining room has a table with seven chairs; numerous empty or mostly empty dishes on the table indicate that a meal had been served there. Near the dining room is a telephone. A hallway separates two bedrooms from the sitting room and dining room. Beyond the dining room, barely visible, is a kitchen, and the hallway obviously leads somewhere, but where it leads cannot be seen. The kitchen is something of a mess, as it was used to prepare the meal. All of the people seem to be engrossed in their own activities and are not paying much attention to anyone else. MAGGIE comes from the hallway that leads to the unseen place; STELLA notices MAGGIE and casually walks to the hallway where MAGGIE came from, and disappears. CHESTER is in the sitting room examining some items he found on the fireplace mantle; the items will turn out to be a photograph and a brick. CHESTER seems engrossed in the items. SUMMER is looking in one of the bedrooms; she emerges, looks around, doesn't see what she was looking for, notices CHESTER in the sitting room, and goes back into the bedroom. MARK emerges from the other bedroom and saunters down the hallway. MARK passes JOHN going the other direction, and JOHN goes a step or two into the dining room. MAGGIE is in the dining room; both MAGGIE and JOHN seem to be searching for something. MAGGIE keeps am eye on CHESTER. JOHN does an about-face. For the next several seconds, the camera focuses exclusively on CHESTER, with none of the others being visible. CHESTER is examining the items he has found, and though he doesn't move from where he is standing, he seems to be emotionally affected and he begins looking around as if trying to look for someone. There is a loud scream from a woman, and it will later be established that the scream came from STELLA. CHESTER, JOHN, and MAGGIE all turn in the direction of the hallway. JOHN reacts quickly, but someone— it is MARK but he is not clearly seen— runs past him, and the camera follows JOHN down the hallway (past the kitchen on one side and a storage room and washroom on the other), to two more adjoining rooms, a study and a library. The library is the farthest room in the house from the other rooms. On the floor, face down, is CHARLIE, a knife in her back, blood on her clothes. CHARLIE in not laying on the floor in a normal fashion: her body seems to have collapsed and one of her legs is oddly askew. STELLA stands between the library and the study, looking at the body of CHARLIE in horror and shock. STELLA screams again, but not as much as before. MAGGIE, MARK, CHESTER, and SUMMER join JOHN and STELLA. MARK is distressed and looks away at a bookshelf.)

JOHN  
What happened?

STELLA  
(shaking, in great distress) S-s-somebody stabbed Charlie!

MARGARET  
Did you see who did it?

STELLA  
No! I just came in here and saw she was on the floor, bloody!

MARK  
Who screamed?

STELLA  
I screamed!

(CHESTER has an "Oh, no!" look on his face, and he turns away. CHESTER slowly moves toward the front door. MARK is surveying the scene, and he sees a book in the bookshelf, which takes his full attention. He takes the book and looks at it in shock, then looks at CHARLIE. All the others are in a state of distress.)

SUMMER  
What do we do?

MARGARET  
We telephone the Constabulary!

(MARGARET goes to the telephone near the dining room.)

JOHN  
Did anyone see—?

SUMMER  
I didn't.

STELLA  
I didn't.

JOHN  
I didn't, either.

MARGARET  
(on telephone) I wish to report a stabbing. I believe a woman has been killed. Please send someone at once to—

(JOHN sees something on the floor next to the body; it is a key. JOHN stoops down and tries to see what the item is without disturbing the body. When he realizes what it is, JOHN picks up the key and stands up.)

JOHN  
Here! I've got the key. It fell out of Charlotte's pocket!

MARGARET  
(rejoining the others) Constables are on their way!

JOHN  
(waving the key) I'll unlock the front door! I'll let the constables in! (to the others) Touch nothing!

(As JOHN stands up, MARK kneels down next to CHARLIE. After watching MARK for a few seconds, JOHN moves to the front door. JOHN passes CHESTER, who was also moving in the direction of the front door. CHESTER sees what JOHN is up to, and stays close behind him. A view of CHARLIE shows MARK kneeling and bending down to talk to CHARLIE. MARK is holding a book of some kind. STELLA, SUMMER and MARGARET keep their distance from the body.)

MARK  
(quietly) Charlie. You—

(The rest of what MARK says cannot be heard [though his lips show him saying "You were right. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."] SUMMER views this scene as strange. STELLA is shaking and leaves the library/study area; she walks a few paces then stops and turns to face the scene of the crime, still shaking uncontrollably. JOHN reaches the front door, and tries the key in the front door; the key works, JOHN opens the door. Outside, it is evening, about 7:30. As soon as the door opens, CHESTER slips through the front door and runs off. JOHN thinks to shout at him, but says nothing and stands with his mouth agape. Moments later, CRABTREE and HIGGINS, in uniform, come running to the front door; they apparently did not see CHESTER running away.)

CRABTREE  
Sir, you summoned the Constabulary?

JOHN  
(rattled) Yes. There's been— Charlotte— In the—

(JOHN doesn't seem to know what to say, but he admits CRABTREE and HIGGINS into the house and points them in the right direction. FADE OUT.)


	2. ACT II

ACT II

(FADE IN. ESTABLISHING SHOT OF EXT. STATION HOUSE NO. 4, early morning. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NO. 4, Constables' area. CRABTREE is at his desk, working on a report. MURDOCH enters. MURDOCH is somewhat agitated; he is heading to his office to hang up his coat and hat. CRABTREE sees MURDOCH and calls to him.)

CRABTREE  
Sir! You've returned!

(MURDOCH does not go to his office, but talks to CRABTREE. MURDOCH sees BRACKENREID is not in his office.)

MURDOCH  
George, my business in Kingston took longer than expected; Dr. Ogden has just told me about the homicide last night. A stabbing. Has Detective Watts begun the investigation?

CRABTREE  
No, sir, Detective Watts is meeting with witnesses in Hamilton in connection with that kidnapping case. Inspector Brackenreid was hoping that you would be able to handle the stabbing. I have some information about the case for you.

MURDOCH  
All right, let me drop off my hat and coat, would you?

(MURDOCH goes to his office, and CRABTREE follows. As they converse, MURDOCH hangs up his garments and he and CRABTREE move back out into the Constables' area.)

MURDOCH  
Have any arrests been made?

CRABTREE  
No, sir; but we are on the lookout for one suspect who fled the scene. He was the only person to do so, and the witnesses all agreed he was a very rough-looking fellow. We believe his name is Chester Stanley Shepherd, and he has had previous conflicts with the law, though he has kept out of trouble for three years now. He was charged three years ago with stabbing a man to death following an argument. He was found not guilty on grounds of self-defence. Constable Riley knows the man, and Constable Riley has said he thinks he knows where to find him. So Constable Riley has gone off to bring Mr. Shepherd in.

MURDOCH  
Apart from Mr. Shepherd, have the other witnesses been questioned?

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir, I questioned them, two men and three women. My questioning was brief. They were all too upset to speak last night; but they will be coming here today.

MURDOCH  
Good. Since I will undoubtedly have to compare their stories, many of them may have to be questioned more than once.

CRABTREE  
I mentioned that possibility to them last night, sir. I asked each of them last night whether any of them saw Mr. Shepherd, or anyone else, with the victim.

MURDOCH  
And what did they say?

CRABTREE  
No person claims to have seen the crime itself. In fact, I heard no evidence that would have justified me arresting anyone last night. If they are to believed, all of the witnesses maintain that nobody knows who committed the stabbing, except for the assailant himself.

MURDOCH  
Or herself.

CRABTREE  
(accepting the correction) Or herself. Curiously, all of the witnesses agreed that, at no time did they ever see Mr. Shepherd alone with the victim; nor did they notice any time when Mr. Shepherd COULD HAVE BEEN alone with the victim.

MURDOCH  
Hmm. Still, he has a past history of stabbing, and he fled from the scene. What do we know about the victim?

CRABTREE  
Our victim is Charlotte Luna, known to many as Charlie. Twenty-three years old. I, uh, recognized her as soon as I saw her body, sir.

MURDOCH  
A friend of yours? An acquaintance?

CRABTREE  
No, sir. A suspect. And a frequent suspect at that. Over the years I have had to deal with complaints about her, and demands that charges be laid, for theft. It was alleged by several people that she was an habitual thief. Despite the many accusations, she was never charged, due to lack of evidence. No witnesses ever saw her actually commit a crime, and if she was found in possession of the property of someone else, there was always a non-criminal explanation as to how she happened to come into possession.

MURDOCH  
Oh, yes, I believe I remember you speaking about her. She is somewhat wealthy, is she not? She inherited a house and other assets from her father?

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir, that is her. In spite of all of the accusations against her, there never was any evidence of need or motivation for theft. Some said that she stole because she enjoyed stealing. Many said she was a queer person.

MURDOCH  
Queer?

CRABTREE  
Many people described her as "eccentric." And I would agree with that description of her personality. But though I noticed her behaviour being somewhat odd, I could never find evidence of any predilection for theft.

MURDOCH  
She was stabbed in a house full of people last night. Did any of the people in the house ever accuse her of theft?

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir. Mrs. Summer Kitt was one of those in the house. Two months ago, Mrs. Kitt asked that charges be laid against the victim, for stealing a piece of jewellery. No charges were laid.

MURDOCH  
So we have a possible revenge motive.

CRABTREE  
I'm afraid there's more to it than that. My preliminary questioning seemed to suggest that every person present in the house had some sort of grudge or complaint against the victim. (gravely) In fact, that is why everyone was at the house.

MURDOCH  
Eh?

CRABTREE  
Miss Luna supposedly invited all of her guests to dinner supposedly in order to settle those grudges.

MURDOCH  
So one of the guests may have decided to refuse her peace offering and settle his or her grudge with bloodshed. (sighing) How about the murder weapon, George?

CRABTREE  
It was a steak knife, sir, The people in the house all had steak for the evening meal, and they all had steak knives.

MURDOCH  
Did you check to see whose steak knife was missing from the dinner table, George?

CRABTREE  
(uncomfortably) Yes, sir, I did. There were no steak knives missing from the dinner table. Seven people dined. Seven knives were on the table. There was—

MURDOCH  
(interrupting) Were there any finger marks on the knife used as the murder weapon?

CRABTREE  
None. The knife was apparently wiped. I can confirm, sir, that all of those in the house had the means for wiping the handle.

MURDOCH  
And presumably all of those in the house had the means for concealing the murder weapon in their clothing.

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir. The knife used to commit the murder, sir, there's something odd about it. It is a steak knife, but it doesn't match the other knives at the table. I'll fetch the knives and show you—

MURDOCH  
(interrupting to keep CRABTREE from leaving) Let me confirm some of the details first. Julia mentioned to me that all of the doors to the house were locked; is that so?

CRABTREE  
That is so. All of the witnesses agree that, other than themselves and Mr. Shepherd, no one else came and no one left. The witnesses agree that whoever committed the crime must have been one of the six guests in the house last night. I also have learned there is a witness, who will be arriving here in a matter of minutes, who supposedly will independently corroborate that fact, as well.

MURDOCH  
(surprised) We have such a witness?

(CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NO. 4, Interview Room. Mrs. GOULD, a somewhat disagreeable lady in her seventies or so, sits at the table, questioned by MURDOCH. CRABTREE is also present. MURDOCH and CRABTREE take notes, CRABTREE writing more things than does MURDOCH.)

GOULD  
I saw all of them. All the guests. They all started arriving just before six. Stella— that's Charlie's half sister— arrived first, followed pretty closely by her uncle John and that lady from two houses down, Summer, and a local shopkeeper, Maggie.

MURDOCH  
Do you know these people?

GOULD  
Sure. Stella lived in that house for years, John's been there many times when his brother was alive, Maggie had visited a few times, and Summer has lived next door to Charlie for a long time, though this was the first time she'd ever been invited to that house.

MURDOCH  
Oh?

GOULD  
(adding quickly) To my knowledge. And this really frightening man showed up, too, as did an older man who I think I'd seen come to the house before, when he was younger. In fact, the only one I didn't know was that very rough-looking man; (dramatically) and I must say that he saw me watching from my window and gave me such a look! It made my bones turn to ice!

MURDOCH  
(ignoring the dramatics) So there were six guests, plus Miss Luna? You're certain?

GOULD  
(nodding) Six guests, plus Charlie. No one else came, until the police came at about 7:30.

MURDOCH  
Did anyone leave the house before the police arrived, that you saw?

GOULD  
Just that really frightening man I mentioned; he left just a short time before the police got there. He ran off. I gave your constable a description of the man; he's probably the one that killed Charlie.

MURDOCH  
(skeptical, but polite) Do you have any basis for that conclusion, other than the man's rough appearance?

GOULD  
I didn't see who'd killed Charlie, no. And I don't know for a fact that the man who ran is guilty, but I can tell you this: those six people were the only ones in the house with Charlie. One of them killed her. And the man that ran was the only stranger, and he was the only one who fled from the constables.

MURDOCH  
Is it possible, Mrs. Gould, that someone else came to the house, or left, when you weren't looking?

GOULD  
Nope!

MURDOCH  
Forgive me, Mrs. Gould; but I doubt you could have been watching the house the entire time.

GOULD  
(confidently) No one else came, no one else left. I'd swear to it in court.

MURDOCH  
(slowly) Are you saying you kept watch on the Luna house the entire time?

GOULD  
I like to know who's coming and going in my neighbourhood, if you know what I mean.

MURDOCH  
(slowly) I think I do know what you mean.

(MURDOCH forces a smile. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NO. 4, Brackenreid's Office. OGDEN and MURDOCH are seated, BRACKENREID alternates between sitting and pacing. MURDOCH holds a box on his lap.)

OGDEN  
Miss Charlotte "Charlie" Luna died from a single stab to the back with a steak knife.

(MURDOCH extracts a tagged steak knife from the box. The blade is long and thin.)

MURDOCH  
This steak knife, in fact.

OGDEN  
Yes, and the wound was fairly deep. The result of the wound was massive internal bleeding.

BRACKENREID  
Could she have cried out when she was stabbed?

OGDEN  
Unlikely, I'd think.

MURDOCH  
None of the witnesses heard her cry out.

OGDEN  
This particular stab was, from the killer's point of view, somewhat fortuitous. Just one stab caused enough damage to incapacitate the victim completely within moments, and cause her death within minutes. As I have been told, the witnesses said she died very shortly after being stabbed, and my examination supports those accounts. As far as I can see, nothing could have been done to save her.

BRACKENREID  
What does your examination tell us about the killer?

OGDEN  
It was almost certainly one person. There was only one stab wound. There is no indication of an assault by two or more attackers.

BRACKENREID  
Can you tell the height of the attacker? How about whether the attacker was male or female?

OGDEN  
I'm sorry, no, not with reasonable certainty. The person who stabbed Miss Luna could be a man or a woman, and of any height.

MURDOCH  
How about strength? One of the people in the house was a Mrs. Summer Kitt, who is in her twilight years. Would the wounds to the body indicate an attacker who was much stronger than her?

OGDEN  
Not all older people are frail. I would have to assess Mrs. Kitt's physical capabilities. I can say, however, that the killer did not need extraordinary strength.

MURDOCH  
(pantomiming) We know the victim was stabbed from behind, with a single stab. And we know that she was likely brought down by this stab. Considering the position in which the victim's body was found, that would suggest that the attacker was coming from the study, wouldn't it?

OGDEN  
No, not necessarily. In fact, my initial impression was that the attacker came from the hallway, and that Miss Luna fell as she turned to try to find out who had attacked her.

MURDOCH  
Oh. (pantomiming) So the attacker was actually in the hallway—?

OGDEN  
William, what I'm saying is that I don't know where the attacker was standing: in the library, in the study, in the hallway. From the final posture of the body, I cannot tell.

BRACKENREID  
The suspects are coming in to the Station House soon, aren't they, Murdoch?

MURDOCH  
They are. I intend to question them individually, and see whether I can find areas of agreement and disagreement in their stories. I've asked George Crabtree to assist with taking notes of what the suspects say. We must look for any points of conflict in the suspects' stories.

BRACKENREID  
From what I've heard so far, these six people were all invited to dinner with Miss Luna. She made them a fine meal. She placed sharp steak knives on the dinner table for the convenience of her guests. There was talk of settling old grievances. And it appears that at least one of the guests wasn't willing to forgive and forget, but took a steak knife from the table, and when the opportunity presented itself, stabbed the hostess with it. Is that your understanding as well, Murdoch?

MURDOCH  
Not quite, sir. (MURDOCH holds up the tagged murder weapon.) This is the knife that was found in the victim's back. And these—

(MURDOCH pulls other tagged knives from the box. These knives are all alike, but distinctly different from the murder weapon; their blades are shorter and broader.)

MURDOCH  
— are the seven steak knives from the dinner table. What this means is that the murder weapon was not taken from the dinner table.

(OGDEN is surprised.)

BRACKENREID  
So where'd the killer get the knife used to commit the crime? From the kitchen?

MURDOCH  
Possibly. We found an eighth steak knife, apparently part of the same set, in a drawer, along with some other knives. But (holding up the murder weapon) nothing resembling this.

(CUT TO: Interview Room. JOHN is seated at the table, questioned by MURDOCH, with CRABTREE taking notes.)

JOHN  
I wish to cooperate in any way I can, but I have an important appointment in about forty-five minutes. Would it be all right if we spoke for half an hour, and then resumed later this afternoon?

MURDOCH  
Probably. I expect I will be interviewing all of the guests several times. If you confess to the crime, however, naturally I will not allow you to leave.

JOHN  
(smiling nervously) All right. Ha, ha.

MURDOCH  
I was not joking, Mr. Luna.

JOHN  
Ah. Well. You already know, Charlotte and I are— or were— related; she was my niece, my brother's daughter. And I suppose you already know that she and I were not exactly on friendly terms. But that doesn't make me a murderer.

MURDOCH  
Why were you not on friendly terms?

JOHN  
We've never been close. When Charlotte was younger, she treated me disrespectfully. When my brother died, she behaved, well, shamefully. Charlotte inherited the house and refused to acknowledge that I had any interest in ownership.

MURDOCH  
Did you have a legal interest in ownership?

JOHN  
(with difficulty) Officially, no. I had to sell my brother my interest in the house to pay some debts, but he said he'd let me buy my share back when I was financially able. He died before we could follow through, and Charlotte— well, she doesn't feel obligated. She and I have had other disagreements over the years. It was because of our disagreements that Charlotte invited me to the house for dinner last night.

(JOHN reaches into a pocket and pocket and pulls out an invitation card. JOHN hands the card to MURDOCH, who takes it and looks at it. The card is written by hand, and the handwriting is nice. The card reads, "Dear Uncle John, Please join me for dinner next Monday at 6 p.m. sharp. I will be serving your favorite, and I promise to serve it medium-rare. I know we have had our differences, but I would really like to talk them out over dinner. Signed, Charlotte Luna (Charlie). P.S. You remember where the house is, don't you? (Ha, ha!))

JOHN  
Charlotte knew that I would never turn down a steak dinner.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with MAGGIE in the chair, questioned by MURDOCH, with CRABTREE taking notes.)

MAGGIE  
I would say my relationship with Charlie was complicated. Her father was a good friend, invited me to the house on perhaps two dozen occasions. He was a decent sort. But Charlie wasn't like her father. She was a thief and a backbiter, and yet, sometimes she could be a very lovely person. I never trusted her, and I believe that she maliciously ruined some of my merchandise last year, (bitterly) though I cannot prove it. We'd stayed away from one another for the past few months. I was surprised when she came into my shop last week, and with the most elegant manners, invited me to her house for dinner on Monday evening.

MURDOCH  
And you accepted?

MAGGIE  
I did. It was awkward for me. The invitation was so gracious and personal. It would have been bad manners to say no.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with SUMMER in the chair, questioned by MURDOCH, with CRABTREE taking notes.)

SUMMER  
Charlie sent me a written invitation, which I promptly ripped up. I had no intention of going to dinner with Charlie. That impudent child stole some of my jewellery a few months ago and tried to pawn it. I have never forgiven, nor forgotten, that transgression.

MURDOCH  
But you changed your mind, Mrs. Kitt, and went to the dinner?

SUMMER  
Yes. Charlie came to visit me in person and extended the invitation again. She reminded me that I has never visited her home, and since she and her father had been my neighbours for many years, an invitation to her home was long overdue. Charlie was so charming, almost as though she were a different person. I thought: Maybe she's decided to change the way she lives her life. Also, she told me she would be serving my favourite wine.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with MARK in the chair, questioned by MURDOCH, with CRABTREE taking notes. MURDOCH holds a handwritten invitation.)

MURDOCH  
(reading) "Dear Mark, please come to my house for dinner next Monday at 6 p.m. sharp. Be sure to wave to Mrs. Gould when you come! Yes, she's still there! You like steak, don't you?" And you accepted the invitation, Mr. Mariner?

MARK  
Yes. Charlie knew I love steak, and she knew (smiling) I had just returned a few months ago from India, where steak is not served. (serious) Also, after sending me the invitation, Charlie came to get my RSVP personally. She told me that she wanted to make things right between us over dinner, and she seemed so sincere; so I decided to accept.

MURDOCH  
How long have you known Charlotte Luna?

MARK  
I've known Charlie since she was a little girl. Her mother and I used to teach school together. I'd been to Charlie's house many times in those days.

MURDOCH  
You had?

MARK  
Oh, yes, several times, years ago. Before Charlie's dinner, I hadn't been there in, oh, at least ten years; it hasn't changed all that much. Same rooms, some of the same furniture. (smiling) Same nosy neighbour, Mrs. Gould.

MURDOCH  
Did you get along well with Miss Luna?

MARK  
Um. No. Charlie was an obnoxious brat when she was a child, and I never saw her grow out of it. I can never prove it, but I'm fairly sure she broke into my home and took some items. But after I'd spent over two years in India, and she invited me to dinner, it seemed to me that Charlie might have finally grown out of her obnoxious phase.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with STELLA in the chair, questioned by MURDOCH, with CRABTREE taking notes.)

STELLA  
I did not get a written invitation, no. Charlie came to visit me at the bank where I work, and invited me personally.

MURDOCH  
And Charlie is your step-sister?

STELLA  
Yes, we have the same mother. My father was Jack Bassett, and he died before I was born. My mother married Joseph Luna, and Charlie came along a few months later. Charlie and I grew up together in that house. (lowering her eyes) We fought a lot. (bitterly) When Mother died, my step-father forced me to go live with one of my aunts. I hated those years. I've always suspected that he threw me out of the house because Charlie and I has had a fight, and Charlie begged him to do it. When Charlie's father died, Charlie got the house and all his property, some of which had been my mother's. I got nothing. Over the past year, our relationship improved somewhat; even so, I was surprised to be on the guest list for Charlie's dinner.

MURDOCH  
You accepted the invitation, and told Miss Luna so in person?

STELLA  
Yes.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with JOHN in the chair.)

JOHN  
When Monday evening came, I went to the house, just before six o'clock.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with MARK in the chair.)

MARK  
So I went to Charlie's house.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with MAGGIE in the chair.)

MAGGIE  
I arrived right at six o'clock.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with STELLA in the chair.)

STELLA  
I went to Charlie's house directly from the bank. I arrived a little before six so that I could adjust my clothes and makeup before the other guests arrived. Mrs. Gould was watching, like she always does.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with SUMMER in the chair.)

SUMMER  
That horrid Gould woman was spying, as usual. For years, she's always watched me go in and out of my home and watched me walk up and down the street. She snooped on Charlie even more! I never could understand how Charlie put up with her.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with JOHN in the chair.)

JOHN  
Sure enough, that crazy lady still lived next door.

(FLASHBACK TO: EXT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE, the evening of the dinner, about 6:00 p.m. The front step of the house is unoccupied. JOHN strolls toward the front step. In the neighbouring house, he sees Mrs. GOULD watching him.)

JOHN  
(more to himself than to GOULD) Mind your own business, you old bat.

(As JOHN gets close to the front step, SUMMER appears, and moments later, MAGGIE appears also. JOHN, SUMMER, and MAGGIE all step uneasily onto the front step.)

SUMMER  
(cautiously to JOHN) Hello. (to MAGGIE) Hello.

JOHN  
Um, hello. I, uh, am here to see Charlotte.

SUMMER  
Oh! She invited me to dinner tonight.

MAGGIE  
(befuddled) Me as well.

JOHN  
I thought I was the only one who—

(Abruptly, CHESTER appears, and moments later, MARK appears also.)

CHESTER  
You all get invitations to dinner?

JOHN and SUMMER  
Yes.

MARK  
Yes, I got invited. Did all of you get invited as well?

(General chorus of heads nodding and yeses. Through her window, GOULD watches and finds the befuddlement of the guests amusing. MAGGIE notices GOULD.)

MAGGIE  
(to SUMMER) See that horrible Mrs. Gould next door? She's laughing at us!

SUMMER  
(agreeing) She's always been a busybody.

MARK  
She's been there for years. Always spying.

CHESTER  
(overhearing, looking menacingly in GOULD's direction) That must be the nosy neighbour everybody talked about. (turning back to the group) So what's—

(The front door opens, CHARLIE steps out, all smiles. Behind CHARLIE, still in the house, is STELLA.)

CHARLIE  
Welcome, everyone, welcome! Come in, come in, dinner is served!

(The guests file inside the house. CHARLIE proceeds to close the front door.)

CHARLIE  
I'm so glad you could all come!

(The front door closes. There is a sound [SFX] of the front door locking. FLASHBACK ENDS, return to Interview Room. Now SUMMER is in the chair, questioned by MURDOCH.)

SUMMER  
So we all went into the house. Charlie locked the door.

MURDOCH  
And you had thought you were the only one being invited to this dinner?

SUMMER  
Yes, that's right. I must say, the dinner was, in a word, outstanding. Charlie served vegetables, steak, greens, and as she'd promised, an exceptionally fine wine. I knew some of the guests slightly, but not all of them, and we got to know each other a little better over dinner, I'd say, although that very thuggish man did not say much. It was when dinner ended that the mood changed.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with STELLA in the chair.)

STELLA  
Dinner was lovely. After dinner, however, things became bizarre.

(CUT TO: Interview Room with MARK in the chair.)

MARK  
It was the best meal I'd had in years! But after it was over—

(FLASHBACK TO: INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE, the dining room, same early evening. The table is set for a fine dinner. There are mostly-consumed food platters on the table and in front of some guests are some pieces of cake. Everyone has a wine glass and a napkin and a plate and a steak knife, among other things. Wine bottles are also visible. CHARLIE sits at the head of the table. On one side sits CHESTER, MAGGIE, and STELLA. On the other side sits MARK, SUMMER, and JOHN. The guests are conversing among themselves. CHARLIE is talking to CHESTER, who nods but says little. CHARLIE stops talking to CHESTER. CHARLIE stands and taps her wineglass to get attention. Everyone stops talking.)

CHARLIE  
I want to thank all of you for joining me for dinner tonight. I hope you enjoyed it—?

(General expressions of approval and satisfaction among the guests.)

CHARLIE  
Good. I'm pleased. I want to take this opportunity to tell you all why I invited you here tonight.

STELLA  
(cynically, to herself) Time to pay for the meal.

CHARLIE  
Over the years, I have had disagreements with each of you, conflicts with each of you. And tonight, I would like to put all of those disagreements and conflicts to rest. And so, I hereby apologize, most sincerely, to each and every one of you, for any wrong I may have done to you. I hope you will accept my apology. I pledge to each of you to set everything right between us.

(The guests do not know what to make of what was just said.)

CHARLIE  
But in return for my pledge to set everything right, there is something I need from each and every one of you.

(The guests become slightly suspicious. FLASHBACK ENDS. CUT TO: Brackenreid's office. BRACKENREID sits at his desk. MURDOCH knocks on the office door and enters at the same time. MURDOCH is agitated.)

MURDOCH  
Sir?

BRACKENREID  
(puzzled by MURDOCH's agitation) What is it, Murdoch?

MURDOCH  
You may want to hear this, sir. The case of the murder of Charlie Luna has taken a most bizarre turn.

(FADE OUT.)


	3. ACT III

ACT III

(FADE IN. ESTABLISHING SHOT OF EXT. STATION HOUSE NO. 4, minutes later. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NO. 4, Brackenreid's office. BRACKENREID sits at his desk, an astonished look on his face.)

MURDOCH  
I have questioned all of the witnesses, except for Mr. Shepherd, who fled the scene. The stories are remarkably consistent. They differ in only the most minute details. All of the guests agree that Miss Stella Marie Bassett arrived at the house first, and that all the other guests arrived a few minutes later. Everyone agrees that Mrs. Gould was watching, just as they expected she would be. Everyone agrees that the dinner that Miss Luna prepared was very, very good. Some of the guests had been told in advance what was on the menu, and some had not; but all agreed the dinner was a very fine one. And everyone seems to agree on what happened just after dinner.

BRACKENREID  
Tell it to me again, Murdoch. It's bloody strange. Miss Luna apologized, and then—?

MURDOCH  
After Miss Luna apologized to all of her guests—

(FLASHBACK TO: INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE, the dining room, same early evening as before. The guests are all paying attention to CHARLIE as she speaks.)

CHARLIE  
I admit that I have done wrong to each of you, and I have apologized. And what I ask in return is this: each of you must admit that you have done wrong to me, and apologize to me.

(There is a stunned silence; MARK is the first to speak.)

MARK  
What!? That's absurd! Me, apologize? I've never done any wrong to you!

MAGGIE  
Nor I!

JOHN  
Nor I!

(General assent from the other guests.)

CHARLIE  
(adamantly) You HAVE done me wrong. You may have forgotten that fact, but I have not! Each of you sees only the wrongs done to you; and you seldom see the wrongs you have done to others. You think yourselves innocent, and you think I am wicked. I freely admit that I have behaved shamefully toward you in the past, and all I ask is that you recognize that you have behaved shamefully toward me.

SUMMER  
(rising) Thank you for the dinner. I'm leaving.

MAGGIE  
(rising) As am I.

(The others watch as SUMMER and MAGGIE go to the front door, and find it locked.)

SUMMER  
Open this door.

CHARLIE  
I will. But not until you apologize to me.

SUMMER  
There is nothing for which I need apologize.

STELLA  
I do not owe you any apology, Charlie!

CHARLIE  
I thought you would feel that way. In fact, I thought all of you would feel that way. And so, I would like to have each of you participate in a little exercise. You participate, then you may leave.

MARK  
What sort of exercise?

CHARLIE  
Throughout this house I have placed items. They may be anywhere— in the bedrooms, in the study, in the library— and these items are mementos. There is one for each of you. You must look, and try to find the memento that applies to you. And when you find it, you will realize that you have done wrong to me. Then you simply come to me and apologize. We will have made peace, and I will let you leave.

JOHN  
I won't participate in this.

(General agreement from others.)

CHARLIE  
You may think this a silly activity, but it seems to me that indulging me would be the least you could do, to thank me for the dinner. And since the doors will remain locked to you until you find your memento, then you should start looking.

STELLA  
(rising) Let's get this over with. (to the others, unenthusiastically) Come on, everyone. (to CHARLIE) You say these mementos could be in any room in the house?

CHARLIE  
Yes. There could be one in this dining room, or the sitting room, even the storage room and the washroom. They aren't hidden. Just look, and you'll find the memento that applies to you.

(The guests reluctantly begin looking around. JOHN heads down the hallway away toward the library and disappears. Most of the others look around the dining room, kitchen, and sitting room. FLASHBACK ends. BRACKENREID is open-mouthed.)

BRACKENREID  
Bloody h—! She was balmy, this Charlie!

MURDOCH  
Many of the guests would have agreed. Miss Luna has long had a reputation of being— eccentric. Regardless of the absurdity of the situation, the guests realized that the quickest way out would be to begin searching the house. And as the search got underway, curiously, all of the guests told me almost exactly the same thing about Mr. Shepherd.

BRACKENREID  
Let me guess. They all say that they remember Shepherd and Luna being unaccounted for at the same time.

MURDOCH  
(surprised) No, sir. In fact, it's the opposite. The other guests are all agreed that there was no time that evening that Mr. Shepherd was ever alone with Miss Luna.

(There is a commotion in the Constables' Area. BRACKENREID and MURDOCH stop to see what is going on. They see Constable RILEY bringing CHESTER into the Station House. CHESTER is not resisting, but he is manacled and is being handled in a way in which he could not resist. His appearance is nevertheless intimidating.)

MURDOCH  
That's the suspect who fled!

(BRACKENREID goes to his office door and opens it, and shouts to RILEY.)

BRACKENREID  
Hold him in the Interview Room. Riley, you stay with him.

(As RILEY takes CHESTER to the Interview Room RILEY hands MURDOCH a knife in a sheath.)

RILEY  
(to MURDOCH) He was armed with this, sir. He surrendered it to me without any argument. He asks only that it be held in a safe place for him while he is here.

MURDOCH  
(somewhat surprised) All right. (to CHESTER) We will hold this object for you, Mr. Shepherd.

CHESTER  
I'd appreciate it.

BRACKENREID  
(pointing to the manacles) Did he resist arrest, Riley?

RILEY  
Uh, no, sir. This was just a precaution, sir. He came with me voluntarily.

MURDOCH  
(to BRACKENREID) Sir, now that Mr. Shepherd is here, and considering that he is here voluntarily, the restraints ought not to be necessary, would you agree?

(BRACKENREID nods.)

MURDOCH  
(to RILEY) When you get to the Interview Room, Constable, please remove the manacles. (to BRACKENREID) Sir, I will question Mr. Shepherd right now. Perhaps you'd care to listen in? If he tells the same story as the others—

(CUT TO: INTERVIEW ROOM. CHESTER is in the chair. The manacles are no longer in place, but RILEY watches over him. MURDOCH and BRACKENREID sit opposite, with CRABTREE taking notes.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Shepherd. You fled from the scene of the crime. Certainly you know how that looks.

CHESTER  
(calmly) It makes me look guilty. But I'm not. I don't care what the other guests have said, I am innocent.

MURDOCH  
It may interest you to know, Mr. Shepherd, that the other guests in the house seem to agree with you, that you are not guilty. So far, the guests have all said there was no time in which you could have been alone with Miss Luna.

CHESTER  
(surprised) Oh? Is that right?

MURDOCH  
Yes. And yet, you fled. Why would an innocent man flee from the scene of the crime?

CHESTER  
It's obvious.

BRACKENREID  
(sarcastic) Well, we're all a bit daft here. Explain it to us.

CHESTER  
Charlie got stabbed. I was going to be blamed for it.

MURDOCH  
You, blamed?

CHESTER  
'Cause I've had trouble with the police in the past, and I'm known to carry a knife.

BRACKENREID  
And when Riley found you, you were carrying a knife, weren't you? And not too long ago, you used that knife or one like it to stab someone to death.

CHESTER  
(calmly adamant) That was self-defence.

BRACKENREID  
Yeah, and you were acquitted in part because you had no motive to commit homicide. But this time, you HAVE got a motive, haven't you?

CHESTER  
(carefully) Charlie and I had our disagreements. But she had disagreements with a lot of people! You see, this is exactly the type of unfair treatment I knew would happen.

(MURDOCH produces the murder weapon.)

MURDOCH  
Have you ever seen this knife before, Mr. Shepherd?

CHESTER  
No. That is, it's a knife for cutting steak, but it isn't one of the knives we had at dinner. The table knives were much shorter. (realizes something) Unless— Is that the knife used to stab Charlie?

MURDOCH  
It is.

CHESTER  
(relieved) Then you can be sure it wasn't me. I'd never carry a knife of that kind.

BRACKENREID  
Oh? Why not?

CHESTER  
It isn't designed to BE carried, it doesn't have a scabbard, its blade won't retract, and it's bloody sharp, that's why! The blade would be essentially naked. I wouldn't carry a thing like that around. Chances are, I'd wind up injuring myself. And use it for defense? Ridiculous! Too small, serrated blade, wrong handle shape!

(MURDOCH puts the knife in front of himself, then looks at BRACKENREID. BRACKENREID seems calm.)

MURDOCH  
(to BRACKENREID) Sir, I think Constable Riley may return to his duties.

BRACKENREID  
(to RILEY) You're dismissed, Riley.

(RILEY exits. CHESTER wonders what game is being played.)

MURDOCH  
We would like to have your help, Mr. Shepherd, finding the person (indicating the knife in front of himself) who did carry this knife.

CHESTER  
I didn't see who killed Charlie.

MURDOCH  
Let's start with how you happened to be at the house in the first place.

CHESTER  
Charlie invited me to dinner. Gave me a written invitation and personally asked me to come, said the food would be good and it would be worth my while. I hadn't had a good meal in some time, so I said all right. When I got to Charlie's house, there were a bunch of people already there. We were all surprised there were others; we all thought we were going to be the only ones invited. As we tried to figure out what was happening, well, there was this old lady next door laughing at us.

MURDOCH  
Did you know her?

CHESTER  
No, but I'd heard of her. Charlie told me about her, said she's nosy. Anyway, we all went in and had dinner, and I forgot about the old lady next door. Dinner was— well, it was the best dinner I've had in a very long time. A steak dinner, it was a very pleasant surprise.

MURDOCH  
And after dinner?

(BRACKENREID leans forward.)

CHESTER  
It was very strange. Charlie apologized to us. Said she'd done us wrong. She seemed very sincere. But then— like I said, it was strange. I don't know how to explain it. She made us look around the house.

MURDOCH  
For mementos?

CHESTER  
Yeah! The doors were locked, we couldn't leave. So we all decided we might as well play along, and we started looking for our mementos.

MURDOCH  
Can you tell us what the other guests were doing? Was there a time when you noticed Charlie and any of the other guests were missing?

CHESTER  
Truth be told, I can't tell you who looked where, or where anyone else was. I was too busy looking for the memento that was supposed to be mine. All I know was that people were wandering about, but I can't say who went where or when. I did see Charlie walking around, watching everyone while we searched; but I didn't see her all the time.

MURDOCH  
Did you go to the library?

CHESTER  
When that lady screamed, yeah, I did. I saw Charlie had been stabbed. But before that, no, I hadn't gone to the library. There was no reason for me to go to the library.

MURDOCH  
No reason?

CHESTER  
I didn't need to search the library to find "my" memento. I found "my" memento in the sitting room. On the mantle, over the fireplace.

(CHESTER falls silent and hangs his head.)

MURDOCH  
What was your memento?

CHESTER  
(still hanging his head) Charlie and I used to be friends. But— she got me into a lot of trouble with the law, and I was mad at her for that. What I had forgotten was that I had gotten her in trouble with the law, first. My memento reminded me.

MURDOCH  
And your memento was—?

CHESTER  
It was a photograph of my parents, placed on top of a brick. It reminded me of something I'd done to Charlie many years ago. I had damaged my parents' shop window by throwing a brick through it. I told my parents that Charlie had done it. She got arrested for it, based upon my parents' complaint. (lifting his head) Charlie was right. I HAD wronged her, and I had forgotten about what I'd done. When I saw the photograph and the brick, I realized I ought to apologize to Charlie. I looked for her, but didn't see her. And then there was the scream. (sadly) And then it was too late for any apology.

(CHESTER doesn't weep, but the sadness in his voice affects MURDOCH and BRACKENREID, who look at one another. CUT TO: the same room, later. MARK is in the chair, MURDOCH and BRACKENREID are still in their spots as well. CRABTREE takes notes.)

MARK  
I have to tell you, in all honesty, I don't remember exactly what places I looked or in what order.

(FLASHBACK TO: INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE, the dining room. The guests depart from the dinner table and begin searching for their mementos. JOHN heads toward the library and disappears. MAGGIE wanders into a bedroom and disappears. CHESTER is looking at something on the fireplace in the sitting room. STELLA and MARK look in various places. SUMMER seems to be heading toward the library.)

MARK (V.O.)  
And I can't really tell you what everyone else was doing. I know I checked the bedrooms. I know I checked the storage room. And the I didn't pay attention to what anyone else was doing until—

(STELLA screams. People come running to the library, but the order of arrival is unclear; some people arrive but it is not known who they are. MARK arrives and is horrified by what he sees. Something on a bookshelf catches his eye. He goes to the bookshelf and takes a book. Amazed, he looks at the book. People are all talking about what to do. MARK decides to kneel next to CHARLIE, while holding the book.)

MARK  
(quietly, but not whispering, to CHARLIE) Charlie, you were right. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.

(FLASHBACK ENDS. Return to the Interview Room, with MARK still in the chair, quite somber.)

MURDOCH  
You found your memento.

MARK  
(sadly) Yes, I did. A science textbook I'd used for years; I recognized it at once. It reminded me that I had done wrong to Charlie. When she was my student, I gave her a poor grade, because I thought she was disrespectful. She was a good student, and she deserved a good grade; but I gave her a poor grade. I owed her an apology. I hope she heard me before she died.

(CUT TO: Interview Room, SUMMER in the chair.)

SUMMER  
I did not pay attention to what anyone else was doing, in part because I was looking for the thing Charlie had hidden for me, and in part because I was angry.

BRACKENREID  
How angry?

SUMMER  
(sarcastic) Angry enough to hurt Charlie. (sincere) But I didn't hurt Charlie. I think I was in one of the bedrooms when Charlie got stabbed.

MURDOCH  
(tactfully) That is, you were in one of the bedrooms when the young lady screamed.

SUMMER  
Yes. Did somebody else tell you differently?

BRACKENREID  
Would it surprise you to learn that none of the other guests knew of your whereabouts when the scream occurred?

SUMMER  
No one can vouch for me, can they? Well, I cannot vouch for anyone else. All I can say is that when the scream occurred, and everyone rushed to the library, that I was the last to arrive, because I was the furthest away.

(CUT TO: Interview Room, STELLA in the chair.)

STELLA  
I don't know what to tell you. I was preoccupied with trying to find what Charlie might have set out for me to find.

MURDOCH  
Did you find your memento?

STELLA  
(sadly) No. Or if I did, I didn't recognize it. A lot of items in that house were familiar to me, because I'd grown up there.

BRACKENREID  
You found Miss Luna's body.

STELLA  
(sniffing) Yes.

(FLASHBACK TO: INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE, the kitchen. STELLA is looking in the kitchen, but is not opening any cupboards or drawers. She turns and sees MAGGIE coming from the direction of the library. STELLA walks toward the study/library.)

STELLA (V.O.)  
I checked several places in the house. After looking in the kitchen, I decided to go to the study. I saw Maggie coming from there.

(MARK is checking in the washroom. JOHN is looking in that area as well, also in a storage room. CHESTER is glimpsed briefly in the sitting room by the fireplace. CHARLIE cannot be seen, but from her vantage point, there are quite a few places in the house STELLA cannot see. STELLA walks to the study and searches.)

STELLA (V.O.)  
In the study, I looked around. I didn't see anyone, I didn't find anything. So I walked from the study to the library, and—

(STELLA sees CHARLIE on the floor, stabbed. STELLA screams. FLASHBACK ENDS. STELLA is quite shaken.)

BRACKENREID  
When you screamed, who was the first person to come to your assistance?

STELLA  
(still shaken) I— I don't know.

BRACKENREID  
And you say you saw Maggie coming from that room?

STELLA  
Yes. But there may have been others, I don't know. I didn't see anyone else. In the study, you can't see all of the library, and you can't see the hallway all that well, either. Someone could've gone in the library without me seeing.

(CUT TO: Interview Room, MAGGIE in the chair.)

MAGGIE  
Who told you that? (sighs) As a matter of fact, yes, I did see Charlie in the library.

(BRACKENREID looks suspicious.)

MAGGIE  
I was looking for whatever it was she wanted me to find, and I saw her watching me.

(FLASHBACK TO: INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE, the library. MAGGIE is looking around and sees CHARLIE watching her. MAGGIE suspends her search and goes up to CHARLIE. MAGGIE can hardly conceal her irritation.)

MAGGIE (V.O.)  
Needless to say, this business made me most unhappy.

MAGGIE  
What is it that I'm looking for?

CHARLIE  
(pleasantly) I'm certain you'll know it when you see it.

MAGGIE  
Is it in plain sight?

CHARLIE  
Of course.

MAGGIE  
Is it in this room?

(CHARLIE says nothing.)

MAGGIE  
Can you give me a hint?

(CHARLIE says nothing. MAGGIE huffs and walks out of the library and away from CHARLIE. FLASHBACK ENDS. MAGGIE in still in the chair in the Interview Room.)

MURDOCH  
So you left Miss Luna in the library. Did you see anyone come to that area: the library, the study?

MAGGIE  
I didn't.

BRACKENREID  
But you admit you encountered Miss Luna in the room where she was murdered.

MAGGIE  
(angrily) I didn't kill her! Yes, I was with her in the library. I said that because I was being honest with you! I left her alive! I didn't stab her and I don't know who did!

(BRACKENREID backs off.)

BRACKENREID  
We're just trying to get our facts straight.

(CUT TO: Interview Room, JOHN in the chair.)

JOHN  
Just trying to get your facts straight, are you? In other words, someone said I was in the library, didn't they?

MURDOCH  
Well, you were in the library, Mr. Luna, by your own admission.

JOHN  
Yes, but I left the library before Charlotte got there, and didn't go back until after she got stabbed. Anyone who tells you otherwise is not speaking the truth.

(CUT TO: Brackenreid's office. MURDOCH and BRACKENREID are seated.)

BRACKENREID  
I see what you mean. I can't see any major inconsistencies in what the suspects say. Maggie Lynne was in the library with Charlie, we know, shortly before the stabbing; and close by were Stella, Mark and John. Chester seems to have been furthest away, Summer says she was far away as well, although nobody can confirm it.

MURDOCH  
In spite of the consistencies among the stories, there are some things we know. We know that the killer was one of the guests. And we know that, even though all of the stories are in general harmony, the story told to us by the killer is a lie.

(FADE OUT.)


	4. ACT IV

ACT IV

(FADE IN. ESTABLISHING SHOT OF CHARLIE'S HOUSE, daytime. CUT TO: INT. OF CHARLIE'S HOUSE. MURDOCH and CRABTREE are examining the premises. They start in the library but move from room to room.)

MURDOCH  
(indicating) The body was found here. Dr. Ogden says that the attacker could have been—

CRABTREE  
(finishing the thought) Almost anywhere.

(CRABTREE indicates the area around the library, the door to the study, the entrance to the hallway.)

MURDOCH  
Yes.

(MURDOCH walks to the study.)

MURDOCH  
Suppose the attacker came from the study.

CRABTREE  
If so, that would mean that Miss Stella Bassett would be guilty; she was the only person in the study.

MURDOCH  
(correcting) It would mean, George, that Miss Bassett would be our principal suspect. If the killer were here in the study, the killer would have had to have seen Miss Luna in the library, and would have to have known that Miss Luna was alone.

CRABTREE  
(assessing the layout) That's certainly quite possible.

MURDOCH  
Yes. But it seems to me equally possible that Miss Bassett was telling the truth, and that a stabbing may have taken place a few feet away, and she would not have noticed, until she actually entered the library.

(MURDOCH walks out of the study into the hallway, which accesses both the library and the study. He looks around. He walks from place to place as he speaks.)

MURDOCH  
Curious.

CRABTREE  
What's curious, sir?

MURDOCH  
John Luna, the uncle, says he was about here when Miss Bassett screamed. Miss Lynne says she was about there, she thinks. Mr. Mariner, roughly here. Mrs. Kitt, in one of the bedrooms. Mr. Shepherd over there.

CRABTREE  
I don't see what's curious, sir.

(MURDOCH stops, looks around, then faces CRABTREE briefly.)

MURDOCH  
I had thought that, when I visited this house, that I would be able to tell who could see whom, and perhaps I might find that a suspect was was untruthful as to what could and could not be seen from his or her vantage point. But as far as I am able to tell, every suspect has been completely truthful.

(MURDOCH walks around, as if trying to re-create the scene. As he does so, he FLASHES BACK to the night of the murder, with himself as a witness. MURDOCH watches the other guests searching, paying attention to no one else, with CHARLIE walking around, observing the events with amusement. Some of the guests see CHARLIE and grit their teeth in anger at being forced to participate in the memento hunt. CHARLIE sees some of the anger and is even more amused. MURDOCH watches as JOHN, unhappy, follows CHARLIE to the library, pretending to glance in the washroom as he goes. CHARLIE does not realize she is being followed. A moment later, MAGGIE passes by, lost in her own thoughts, walking away from the library. MURDOCH sees JOHN glance in the study at STELLA, and when JOHN sees STELLA's attention is occupied, he draws a steak knife from the folds of his shirt, and wraps the handle in a handkerchief. There is a view from the hallway of JOHN raising his arm and striking with the knife, though CHARLIE cannot be seen. JOHN then walks nonchalantly back to near where he had been, pocketing his handkerchief in a casual manner, and JOHN pretends to resume his search for a memento. There is a scream and JOHN turns in mock surprise. FLASHBACK ENDS.)

MURDOCH  
None of this makes sense, George.

CRABTREE  
Sir?

(MURDOCH FLASHES BACK to the meeting between MAGGIE and CHARLIE. As CHARLIE laughs and turns away, MAGGIE draws a knife from her sleeve and stabs, then is seen wiping the handle of the knife with a cloth. MURDOCH's perspective changes, and he sees STELLA peeking at CHARLIE in the library from the study, then charging from the study to stab CHARLIE. Then MURDOCH sees MARK stabbing and casually walking away. Then MURDOCH briefly sees SUMMER stabbing, then CHESTER holding his own knife. FLASHBACK ENDS. MURDOCH walks into the sitting room with CRABTREE in tow.)

MURDOCH  
George, is there anyone we can rule out as a suspect?

CRABTREE  
It seems to me that Mr. Shepherd can be ruled out. All of the others agree that he never went near the library until after the crime was committed. Everyone agrees he was right here.

(MURDOCH looks on the fireplace mantle and sees a photograph on top of a brick, as had been described earlier by CHESTER.)

MURDOCH  
But what if somebody is lying about Mr. Shepherd's whereabouts?

CRABTREE  
Why would they do that? (catching on) You mean, there may have been a conspiracy to kill Miss Luna? Someone in league with Mr. Shepherd, to give him an alibi, while Mr. Shepherd committed the crime? I must say, sir, that the prospect of a conspiracy did occur to me; when witnesses tell stories that are so consistent with one another, that may indicate that the stories are rehearsed; and rehearsal implies a concert of action.

MURDOCH  
Possibly. But if Mr. Shepherd KNEW that he was going to have an alibi, why did he run, just before you and the other constables arrived on the scene?

CRABTREE  
Now that is curious. Hmm. As you have said on many occasions, fleeing from the scene of a crime may indicate guilt. But Mr. Shepherd's flight may actually indicate— his innocence?

(MURDOCH smirks.)

MURDOCH  
I think I've seen all I need to see here, George.

(CUT TO: ESTABLISHING SHOT OF EXT. STATION HOUSE NO. 4, daytime. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NO. 4, Murdoch's office. On his blackboard, MURDOCH has drawn a map of the house. There is a drawing of a body— more detailed than a simple stick figure— in the study. The first and last names of the six suspects are written next to the map of the house. MURDOCH stands next to the board, holding chalk and pondering. CRABTREE stares at the board, also pondering or pretending to ponder. BRACKENREID abruptly barges into Murdoch's office.)

BRACKENREID  
There you are, Crabtree! Higgins needs some help with a fight that's broken out about four blocks west of here— unless, Murdoch, you're needing Crabtree at the moment?

MURDOCH  
Not at the moment. (to CRABTREE) Go ahead, George.

CRABTREE  
(to MURDOCH) Yes, sir. (to BRACKENREID) Yes, sir?

BRACKENREID  
(to CRABTREE) Two neighbouring businesses have a history of bad blood, and it looks like they've elevated their disagreements to fisticuffs. (pointing) There goes Riley! Just go with him, he knows the address.

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir.

(CRABTREE leaves in a hurry, calling for RILEY to wait. BRACKENREID turns to MURDOCH. BRACKENREID indicates the drawing on the blackboard.)

BRACKENREID  
This your stabbing case?

MURDOCH  
It is, yes.

BACKENREID  
When we last talked, you said that you did not have any strong feeling as to which of these six suspects was the killer.

MURDOCH  
(uncomfortably) That is still my feeling, at this moment. I visited the scene of the crime about an hour ago; I had hoped that I would be able to determine which suspect's story was demonstrably false; but I was unable to see anything at the scene that would falsify any of the suspects' stories.

BRACKENREID  
And they still all tell consistent stories, do they?

MURDOCH  
They do.

BRACKENREID  
What I've found in my experience, is when several suspects all tell the same tale, it suggests that they've planned and practiced telling that tale.

MURDOCH  
(smiling) George Crabtree had the same idea, sir. He thought that the consistency of the stories may indicate that there was a plot among two or more suspects to cover for each other. And yet—

BRACKENREID  
And yet—?

MURDOCH  
If indeed two or more guests planned this murder and intended to cover for each other, then they should have, well, COVERED for each other!

BRACKENREID  
Eh?

MURDOCH  
They should have supported each other's alibis! But in this case, no suspect can supply an alibi for any other suspect, with the sole exception of Mr. Shepherd. Several suspects say that Mr. Shepherd did not go near the library. But no other suspect has any alibi except for his or her own word.

BRACKENREID  
Hmm.

MURDOCH  
That is why, although I have not ruled out the possibility of a conspiracy, I think a conspiracy was unlikely.

BRACKENREID  
That, and the fact that each of the guests thought there would be no other guests.

(MURDOCH makes a somewhat sour face.)

BRACKENREID  
What I'm saying, Murdoch, is that it's hard to plan a conspiracy to commit mischief at a dinner, when you have no reason think that your co-conspirator is going to be invited to that dinner!

MURDOCH  
Yes, I understood what you meant, sir.

BRACKENREID  
So that may mean that someone came to the house, with the expectation that he or she would commit the crime, acting alone. Unless—

(BRACKENREID goes closer to the blackboard.)

BRACKENREID  
—Unless the crime was committed with no premeditation. It was simply committed on the spur of the moment. Someone saw an opportunity to take revenge on Charlie Luna, and took it.

MURDOCH  
You have hit upon the very issue that is giving me the most trouble, sir. Was this crime planned in advance, or was it not? There is evidence that it was planned, and evidence that it was improvised.

BRACKENREID  
All right, what evidence is there that the crime was planned?

MURDOCH  
The killer brought his or her own knife to the house. The knife used to commit the crime, by all indications, did not belong to Miss Luna. Indeed, sharp knives were actually supplied to the guests by Miss Luna, but none of these knives was used as the weapon. The evidence indicates that the killer came to the house, already armed with a sharp steak knife. Why do that if the murder was totally unplanned?

BRACKENREID  
Pretty strong piece of evidence, that. (musing) Maybe the killer knew steak was going to be served, and wanted to be sure he'd be able to cut his meat.

MURDOCH  
That would suggest Mr. Luna or Mr. Mariner as being the killers, since no one else claimed to know that steak was going to be served. But even then, it stretches credibility to think that someone would bring a steak knife to a dinner to which he had been invited— have you ever heard of anyone ever bringing his own eating utensils to a dinner, sir? Also, that the knife was for criminal purposes is implied by the fact that the killer kept it hidden the entire time.

BRACKENREID  
(agreeing) When you put it that way, it seems pretty clear that killer came to the house armed with the knife. That means there was premeditation.

MURDOCH  
And yet, there is also strong evidence that this murder could not have been planned. The hunt for the mementos itself was, by all accounts, an unexpected and unstructured if not somewhat chaotic affair. No suspect could ever be sure of being alone with Miss Luna.

BRACKENREID  
Ah, but if the guests DIDN'T KNOW that there would be any other guests at the dinner, maybe they THOUGHT they WOULD be alone with Miss Luna! So maybe this is what happened: The killer came to the house, armed with a knife, expecting to be alone with Charlie Luna. But upon arriving at that house, the killer finds out that there will be other guests. Plan foiled, right? Right! Except: Charlie Luna decides to have this after-dinner memento hunt, and the killer finds out that it is possible to be alone with Miss Luna after all, and when an opportunity presents itself, the killer stabs her!

(BRACKENREID is pretty pleased with himself.)

BRACKENREID  
What do you think, Murdoch?

MURDOCH  
Uh, it is an interesting hypothesis, sir, but I do not think it works.

BRACKENREID  
(deflated) Why? What's wrong with it?

MURDOCH  
The nosy neighbour, Mrs. Gould.

BRACKENREID  
How is she a problem?

MURDOCH  
Every single suspect admitted that he or she knew, before coming to the house, that Mrs. Gould would be watching. Some of the suspects did not know Mrs. Gould's name, but they knew ABOUT her; and they knew she would take note of who came to the house. Which, by the way, is exactly what she did.

BRACKENREID  
(disappointed) Oh, yeah, I see the problem. If a suspect thinks he or she is going to be the ONLY guest at dinner, then coming armed with intent to commit murder would be daft, wouldn't it? That suspect would know, "If I'm the only guest, and if Charlie Luna is later found dead, then that nosy neighbour will identify me as the killer!"

MURDOCH  
Yes.

BRACKENREID  
(sighing) Bloody hell, we wind up right back where we started.

MURDOCH  
Not exactly, sir. But I think I may have something. First, I need to review my notes, and compare them with George Crabtree's notes. And then, you and I need to talk to the suspects again.

BRACKENREID  
Are you going to call them all back to the station house, again, one at a time? I think they may be getting annoyed at you.

MURDOCH  
I realize that, sir. But if I'm right, we might be able to meet with them one more time, all together. And there might be a better place to meet than the station house.

(CUT TO: EXT. OF CHARLIE'S HOUSE, early evening. MURDOCH, BRACKENREID, and CRABTREE stand on the front step. The house has a barricade warning people to keep away by order of the Toronto Constabulary. There is a formidable lock and bar on the door. BRACKENREID pulls an official-looking keyring from his pocket and uses a key to open the lock and open up the front door to the house. When the front door is open, MURDOCH faces the house next door. Mrs. GOULD is in the window, watching everything. MURDOCH waves.)

MURDOCH  
(calling) Good evening, Mrs. Gould!

(GOULD does not acknowledge the greeting. MAGGIE and SUMMER arrive. Moments later, JOHN and STELLA arrive as well. They all look over at GOULD.)

MURDOCH  
(calling) I'm still waiting for two more people, Mrs. Gould!

(JOHN and MAGGIE find this amusing, STELLA and SUMMER are less amused. CHESTER arrives, and he is obviously uncomfortable. MARK arrives last. He sneers in the direction of GOULD. MARK speaks so that GOULD cannot hear him, but everyone on the front step can.)

MARK  
You nosy old witch.

(Nearly everyone smiles or laughs at this remark.)

MURDOCH  
(calling, pointing to the others) These are the six people you saw come to the house on the night of Miss Luna's death; isn't that right, Mrs. Gould?

(GOULD nods. She seems offended that the others are watching her and laughing at her.)

MURDOCH  
(to everyone) Let us all go inside, shall we? Please take your places at the dinner table.

(Everyone goes inside. CRABTREE, BRACKENREID, and MURDOCH are the last to enter the house. As MURDOCH enters, he makes one more look at GOULD, who is still watching, and MURDOCH smiles politely. CUT TO: INT. OF CHARLIE'S HOUSE. At the dining room table, the six suspects have seated themselves where they sat on the night in question. MURDOCH stands near the head of the table. BRACKENREID stands near the foot. CRABTREE stands back a little further from the table, between the table and the front door.)

MURDOCH  
I want to thank you all for coming, and I want to thank you for your patience enduring so many rounds of questioning at the station house.

(Some of the suspects grumble.)

MURDOCH  
And I hope you have already had your evening meal, since I will not be serving dinner.

JOHN and SUMMER  
Yes.

CHESTER  
(quietly) I haven't had anything to eat all day.

MURDOCH  
Ah. Well. Let me get to the business at hand.

MARK  
(quietly) Please do.

MURDOCH  
Up to now, I have questioned you all individually, multiple times. It has become clear to me that many of you are suspicious of what others may have said about the evening or about you. I thought it might put suspicions to rest if we all met together, and I told you all about the progress of the investigation. Well. You may all be interested to know that none of you told a story that was contradicted by any of the others.

(The guests are somewhat surprised.)

STELLA  
You mean, nobody called anybody else a liar?

MURDOCH  
I have often found that when there are so many witnesses to an event, that complete agreement on what occurred is a relatively rare thing. Yet this case was unusual; each of you told stories that were essentially in harmony with what others told me.

(STELLA seems pleased, as do JOHN and MAGGIE.)

MURDOCH  
That said, there are some deviations in the stories.

JOHN  
So this is where you call us liars, is that it?

MURDOCH  
What I mean, Mr. Luna, is that not all of you tell exactly the same story as to how you came to be here. For example, most of you received written invitations from Miss Luna, followed by a visit in person. But some of you received no written invitation at all. Miss Bassett, Miss Lynne: you both said that Miss Luna invited you in person.

MAGGIE  
Is there anything wrong with that? What I told you was the truth!

MURDOCH  
(raising a hand) There is nothing wrong with it at all! I'm merely saying, some of you were invited first in writing, and some were not.

(The suspects nod.)

MURDOCH  
Some of you were told what would would be served at dinner, and some were not. Mr. Luna, Mr. Mariner: you were told steak would be served; but everyone else was apparently surprised, although pleased, to receive a steak dinner.

(The suspects nod. They continue nodding and agreeing as MURDOCH talks.)

MURDOCH  
Now, you all agree on the following: You had a very nice dinner. After dinner, Miss Luna offered an apology and demanded that you all play a strange "find the memento" game. You all thought this memento business was, shall we say, a bad idea, and you did not receive it well. But you all reluctantly agreed to see whether you could find the mementos that Miss Luna had set out for you.

CHESTER  
Some more reluctantly than others.

MURDOCH  
Yes. And here are the three most important harmonious aspects of all of your stories. One, while you were searching, you paid almost no attention to where anyone else was or what anyone else was doing. Two, you all DID notice, however, that Mr. Shepherd remained in the sitting room, and that Miss Luna was walking around. And three, when Miss Bassett screamed, the reaction was one of confusion, so that you all ended up in the library near Miss Luna's body but you could not say who arrived in what order.

JOHN  
Except that Stella was there first. She was the one who screamed.

MURDOCH  
Exactly. Now. I can tell you that Mr. Shepherd here is not a suspect in this murder.

(CHESTER's jaw drops.)

MURDOCH  
Not only do all witnesses place him away from the room where the crime occurred, there is independent evidence that corroborates his whereabouts. He fled the house before constables arrived, but that was because he had a not-totally-unreasonable belief that he would be blamed for Miss Luna's stabbing. (to CHESTER) And I want to thank you, Mr. Shepherd, for your cooperation in this investigation.

CHESTER  
(in a little bit of shock) Don't mention it.

SUMMER  
Well, then, you can clear me of wrongdoing as well, Detective. Mr. Shepherd and I were the farthest ones away from the stabbing.

JOHN  
Plus, she's too old to have done it.

(SUMMER shoots JOHN a "How dare you?" look, then faces MURDOCH.)

SUMMER  
Plus, I'm PROBABLY too old to have done it.

MURDOCH  
You are correct, Miss Kitt, to say that there were four other people who apparently had a better opportunity than you did. And you are correct that I do not consider you a suspect, but not for the reasons that you say.

MAGGIE  
Wait, wait, wait. She's not a suspect? (indicating everyone except SUMMER and CHESTER) But we four ARE suspects? What did SHE do that gave her an excuse? Why do you believe her story and not mine?

(MURDOCH tries to calm MAGGIE down, as some of the other suspects begin to act indignant.)

MURDOCH  
I'm not questioning anyone's honesty! Not just yet! But Miss Lynne, let me ask you a question: Before Miss Luna invited you to dinner, how many times had you been inside this house?

(MAGGIE pauses for a moment.)

MAGGIE  
About two dozen times over the years. I'd told you that already!

MURDOCH  
(to MARK) Mr. Mariner, how many times have you been inside this house, before the dinner?

MARK  
Many times. I use to work with Charlie's mother here, planning lessons.

MURDOCH  
(to STELLA) Miss Bassett?

STELLA  
I've been here many times, you KNOW I grew up here!

MURDOCH  
(to JOHN) Mr. Luna?

JOHN  
Many times. This used to be my brother's house and I used to be welcome here.

MURDOCH  
(to SUMMER) Mrs. Kitt: before Miss Luna invited you to dinner, how many times had you been in this house?

SUMMER  
Never.

MURDOCH  
(to CHESTER) Mr. Shepherd?

CHESTER  
Never.

MURDOCH  
The killer, whoever it was, must have had some familiarity with the interior of this house. These two people (indicating SUMMER and CHESTER) did not have any familiarity with the interior of this house. That is one of the reasons they are not suspects.

(FADE OUT.)


	5. ACT V

ACT V

(FADE IN. INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE, the dining room, moments later. Everyone is as they were. The four remaining suspects are agitated and are all trying to figure out why MURDOCH has eliminated SUMMER and CHESTER as suspects. SUMMER and CHESTER are curious to see MURDOCH explain what actually happened.)

MAGGIE  
So these people are excused because they'd never been to the house before Charlie invited them?

STELLA  
What does that have to do with it?

MURDOCH  
Just be calm, everyone. Let me explain.

(BRACKENREID cocks an ear.)

MURDOCH  
Here are some things we know for certain. We know that one of you at this table killed Charlotte Luna. We know that the killer used a knife that was NOT taken from the dinner table, and that was NOT like any other knife in the house. In other words, the evidence indicates that the killer came to the house armed with a sharp knife; and that means that the killer came to the house with a plan to kill Charlotte Luna.

(The suspects are all quiet. They are looking at the other suspects as well as at MURDOCH.)

MURDOCH  
So, if the killer had a plan to kill Charlotte Luna, what would the killer need to know, before the dinner, in order to give the plan a chance of success? One thing the killer would need to know is how this house is laid out, its floor plan.

JOHN  
The floor plan? Why would the killer need to know that?

MURDOCH  
Because: whoever planned the murder would not want to be seen when committing the murder. And in order to know where one could be, without being seen by others in the house, one would have to be familiar with the layout of the house. And in fact, where the murder occurred was one of the most difficult-to-see places in the entire house! One cannot see the library clearly from anywhere, except from the hallway leading to the library, and from the study. (indicating SUMMER and CHESTER) Miss Kitt and Mr. Shepherd had never been in this house before. They did not know the layout. They did not know whether it was even going to be possible for there to be a place that could not be easily seen.

STELLA  
I don't understand how having been to the house before makes me a suspect!

MURDOCH  
By itself, it does not. But there are other things the killer would need to have known in advance as well. Things the killer would have had to have known in order to make the plan succeed.

MARK  
I am not following this.

MURDOCH  
Then let me assist you, Mr. Mariner. Suppose, for the sake of argument, that you wanted to murder Charlotte Luna.

MARK  
(rising anger) You accuse me?

MURDOCH  
No, sir, I do not. But SUPPOSE for a moment, sir, that you received an invitation to dine with Miss Luna, and you thought the two of you would be dining alone, with no other witnesses; and suppose further that you WISHED to take Miss Luna's life, and you also desired, quite naturally, to escape punishment for the crime. So your plan was: obtain a sharp knife, and hide the knife on your person, and come to the house at the appointed time. After you were invited inside, you would wait for an opportunity for Miss Luna's guard to be down, and you would pull out the knife and stab her, then depart. You would be careful to leave behind no footprints or finger marks or other incriminating evidence. Now, if this were your plan, would your plan succeed?

MARK  
IF I wanted to commit murder? Hypothetically, yes? IF?!

MURDOCH  
Yes, if.

MARK  
Of course I could murder her; (firmly) but I didn't!

MURDOCH  
And would you have gotten away with it?!

(MARK is silent for a moment as he thinks.)

MARK  
No, because there were all of these other people here!

MURDOCH  
Ah, but remember: you thought you were going to be the ONLY guest, yes?

(MARK nods. MAGGIE sees where MURDOCH is going; her eyebrows raise and her mouth opens.)

MURDOCH  
If you HAD been the only guest, would you have gotten away with it?

MARK  
(making sure he understands the hypothetical) I came to the house armed. I was the only guest. And you say I left behind no clues?

MURDOCH  
No clues.

MARK  
Would I have gotten away it? Of course; why wouldn't I?

MAGGIE  
No! You wouldn't get away with it!

MARK  
(flabbergasted) I wouldn't?

MAGGIE  
No! You wouldn't! Mrs. Gould saw you come!

MARK  
(realizing immediately) Oh, damn, that's right! That nosy busybody next door would have seen me go into the house, and come back out, and later Charlie would be found dead. She'd tell the coppers it was me!

MURDOCH  
So would your plan to murder Miss Luna succeed, Mr. Mariner? Could you kill her AND get away with it?

MARK  
I could kill her; but I'd be caught.

JOHN  
Now I'M the one who is not following this. What does knowing the layout of the house have to do with all this, then?

MURDOCH  
I'm getting to that. But let me ask you, Mr. Luna, would YOU come to the dinner planning to commit murder, if you thought you'd be the only guest?

JOHN  
Of course not! I know all about that bat next door and that she'd be spying on me. Just like Mark said, if I committed the crime, I'd be caught for certain.

MURDOCH  
So it wouldn't be a very good plan, then, would it? And if it wouldn't be a very good plan, you'd probably not come to the dinner with a weapon in the first place, would you?

JOHN  
I think I see what you're saying: Whoever was the killer had to have been IGNORANT of that Gould woman! The killer must not have realized someone would take note of the killer's coming and going.

MURDOCH  
That is not what I am saying. In actuality, every one of you acknowledged that you knew about the spying habits of Mrs. Gould before you came to this house for dinner. So the killer was NOT ignorant of Mrs. Gould's presence. But you are getting closer to the truth, Mr. Luna.

JOHN  
I am?

STELLA  
I'm more confused than ever!

(BRACKENREID makes a "me too" face.)

MURDOCH  
Are you? Let me see whether I can clear things up. The killer came to the dinner armed with a knife, even though the killer knew about Mrs. Gould and her inquisitive ways. Coming armed to the dinner with intent to commit murder is, we all agree, a foolish plan that will not succeed. The killer therefore would not have implemented such a plan— IF: the killer expected to be Ms. Luna's ONLY guest.

(MARK and MAGGIE are perplexed. JOHN an STELLA exchange suspicious glances.)

MURDOCH  
Suppose the killer knew that he or she would be one of several attendees. Well, then, this plan suddenly becomes much more feasible. The killer knows that there will be multiple suspects in the house, and that Mrs. Gould, though she will know the killer was at the house, will not know who the killer is. Suspicion will be shared among all the guests!

SUMMER  
But with all these people here, that plan is still foolish, isn't it? There are too many witnesses.

(The guests quietly agree.)

MURDOCH  
That is why the killer must have also known that it might be possible to commit the crime, and not be seen.

JOHN  
(realizing) The floorplan. I see now. The killer knew there would be other guests; and the killer also knew the layout of the house. The killer had to know that there are some places that are hard to see from other places in the house.

MURDOCH  
Yes.

MARK  
I don't see how this gets us anywhere. We ALL THOUGHT we were going to be the only guests! NONE of us expected anyone to be here except for ourselves and Charlie!

(All of the guests except STELLA nod enthusiastically.)

MURDOCH  
Actually, that is not quite right. (to STELLA) You knew there would be guests other than yourself, didn't you, Miss Bassett?

STELLA  
I— I— did not!

(MURDOCH pulls some notes from his jacket.)

MURDOCH  
(indicating CRABTREE) Constable Crabtree, as you'll recall, took notes when you spoke to me at the station house; and I took notes as well. In the course of our discussion, you volunteered the following information.

(FLASHBACK TO: INTERVIEW ROOM with STELLA in the chair.)

STELLA  
(in flashback) Over the past year, our relationship improved somewhat; even so, I was surprised to be on the guest list for Charlie's dinner.

(FLASHBACK ENDS, return to the dining room.)

MURDOCH  
"Guest list?" An interesting choice of words, if one thought one was going to be the only guest.

STELLA  
That was a figure of speech, nothing more!

MURDOCH  
I thought as much at the time, as well. But then it happened again.

(FLASHBACK TO: INTERVIEW ROOM with STELLA in the chair.)

STELLA  
(in flashback) I went to Charlie's house directly from the bank. I arrived a little before six so that I could adjust my clothes and makeup before the other guests arrived.

(FLASHBACK ENDS, return to the dining room.)

MURDOCH  
You told us you knew there would be "other guests," and that is why you came to the house early, so you could get yourself ready before they arrived.

STELLA  
That doesn't prove anything!

MURDOCH  
You grew up in this house. You knew the layout. You urged the others to participate in the memento search, which might act as cover for what you planned to do. And you were, by your own admission, in the room right next to where Miss Luna was stabbed.

(STELLA is worried the game is up. The others look at her in amazement and fear.)

MURDOCH  
I put it to you, that you came to the dinner with a knife concealed on your person, knowing that others— who, like you, almost certainly would have had bitter disagreements with Miss Luna— also would be present. You did not know whether you would have an opportunity to attack Miss Luna, but when an opportunity presented itself, you took it. You found yourself close to Miss Luna, with no one else nearby, in an area of the house that was hard to see. You pulled out the knife hidden on your person, and buried it in her back; and after she collapsed, you screamed and pretended to have discovered her body. You hoped that suspicion would fall on the other guests as well as yourself.

(STELLA looks around. Others have distanced themselves from her, but JOHN and MARK by their postures suggest they will not let her flee; the presence of BRACKENREID and CRABTREE is also intimidating. Despite all of these people, STELLA can see a potential flight path to the front door, and by the motions of her eyes it is clear she is considering the prospects of escape. Until: CHESTER goes and stands next to BRACKENREID, blocking the flight path and snuffing out all hope of making a break for it.)

MURDOCH  
(to CRABTREE) Constable, would you please place Miss Bassett under arrest?

(CRABTREE steps to the table to do so. STELLA's lower lip begins to quiver.)

CRABTREE  
(politely but firmly) Will you please stand up, Miss Bassett, and come with me, please.

(STELLA rises, her chin quivering, and CRABTREE gently takes custody of her and leads her away. MURDOCH quietly follows. Everyone else stays where they were, somewhat stunned. BRACKENREID clears his throat.)

BRACKENREID  
Thank you all for coming tonight, folks. (pulling out his key) We all have to leave, now, and I have to lock the place up again.

(The other suspects, a little shell-shocked, get up and head for the door. BRACKENREID turns to CHESTER.)

BRACKENREID  
Oh, Mr. Shepherd. I heard you say you hadn't had any supper yet. Neither have I. But I know a little place around the corner that makes good fish and chips. Care to join me?

CHESTER  
I— I don't have any money.

BRACKENREID  
That's all right. I do. My treat tonight, all right?

(CHESTER smiles a little. He and BRACKENREID turn to go out the front door. BRACKENREID pats CHESTER on the back in a friendly fashion.)

BRACKENREID  
(making conversation, to CHESTER) As you know, in a case like this, I have to check everyone's police records; and I noticed from your police record that you haven't had any trouble with the law in recent years, and so I was wondering—

(BRACKENREID closes the front door. CUT TO: EXT. MORGUE, night. CUT TO: Int. of the morgue. OGDEN is washing up; she is obviously exhausted. Attendants are moving a body out of the morgue. MURDOCH enters; he too is tired; he notes the body being moved. MURDOCH holds something behind his back but is very nonchalant about it. OGDEN sees MURDOCH and beams; she does not notice him carrying anything.)

OGDEN  
Oh, William! I am so glad to see you!

MURDOCH  
I heard you were working late.

(OGDEN wipes her hands.)

OGDEN  
Yes, what with Dr. Monroe being ill and Mr. Green dying under mysterious circumstances; it has been a horribly long day for me!

MURDOCH  
For me as well. (indicating the body going out the door) This Mr. Green: was there a homicide this evening?

OGDEN  
No. I have determined that his death, though suspicious at first glance, was accidental. Mr. Green's family demanded that he be buried tomorrow, and so the autopsy had to be done tonight. Did you hold your meeting this evening?

(OGDEN gets ready to depart; she is not focusing on MURDOCH.)

MURDOCH  
Yes, I did. After the meeting with all of the suspects at the house where the crime occurred, I arrested Miss Stella Bassett. I then had to supervise a search of Stella Bassett's home.

OGDEN  
A search? Did you find what you were looking for?

MURDOCH  
Yes, I did. I found three steak knives that exactly matched the murder weapon.

OGDEN  
Ah. And steak knives are sold in sets of four.

MURDOCH  
Or sometimes six. But generally not in groups of three.

(OGDEN is now ready to go; she and MURDOCH head to the exit. OGDEN still has not noticed that MURDOCH is carrying anything.)

OGDEN  
I must say, the circumstances of that case were most strange; that Charlie Luna certainly had some odd notions.

MURDOCH  
Yes, she did. But she had one idea that I thought was good.

(MURDOCH produces a package from behind his back. The package is not wrapped. OGDEN is surprised; she takes the package and opens it, to find a modest piece of jewellery inside in the shape of a heart.)

OGDEN  
William! What is this?

MURDOCH  
A memento.

(OGDEN smiles. MURDOCH smiles as well. FADE OUT.)

THE END

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this mystery last spring for a murder mystery party, and the mystery was performed— without any Murdoch-related characters— in August of 2017. The evidence included the map of the house, the statements of the witnesses, the two "surviving" written invitations, and pictures showing the two kinds of steak knives. It also may be possible to show other evidence as well, such as a little map of the neighbourhood, including the location of the nosy neighbour's house relative to the Luna house, and pictures of the mementos that were found during the memento hunt. In the murder mystery party, the gathered guests— which included two retired police officers— played the role of detective. The story as written here has been adapted from that original story as a piece of fanfiction. My thanks to all of the guests at the murder mystery party, who helped identify or refine some of the plot points that contribute to this story. -DH)

(FURTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: For a different "locked house" Murdoch Mystery, see "The Alibi of the Man With No Alibi" published in January of 2016. And for yet another mystery having a similar scenario, see "Two Mini-Murdoch Mysteries" published in January of 2017. -DH)

(FURTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Although the characters in the story are the products of the author's imagination, the names and inspirations are real family members. It is with great sadness that I report that Summer, who was the inspiration for the character in the story, passed away of old age just before the end of 2017. -DH)


End file.
